Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a display with a fan, and more particularly, to a device and a method for controlling a fan of a display.
Description of Related Art
A display, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), is a common electronic product, which has been widely used in various fields, serving as a computer monitor, a television set and a public notice board. In order to avoid overheating of the display to affect the normal operation thereof, the display can have a built-in fan to produce a forced convection air current so as to lower the temperature of the display. In order to control the on/off of the fan, the display can have a built-in temperature sensor to monitor the temperature of the display. When the temperature detected by the temperature sensor is higher than a preset temperature, the fan will be automatically turned on. Conversely, when the detected temperature is lower than the preset temperature, the fan will be automatically turn off.
However, as the display applications get more widely, on a single display, different luminance and different applied ambient temperatures are likely to occur, wherein the luminance may range from 150 nits to 800 nits, and the applied ambient temperature may be lower than 0° C. or higher than 50° C. Therefore, it is not easy to achieve the dynamic temperature management for a display.
Taiwan Patent No. TW I294550 discloses a cooling system of a projector; Taiwan Patent No. TW I395875 discloses a control system and a control method for dynamically adjusting a rotation-speed of a fan; China Patent No. CN100430854 discloses an LCD with a cooling device and an inner-temperature adjusting method thereof; Taiwan patent No. TW I270846 discloses a device and a method for adjusting the video luminance.